Une lame de couteau
by BitchyPeachy
Summary: [BadBoy!Blaine, Skank!Kurt] Blaine et Kurt tentent de survivre dans le monde du lycée, chacun à leur façon. Jusqu'au jour où leurs vies se croisent, et s'entremêlent.


_Cet OS, je l'écris depuis tellement longtemps ... Il est dédié à mon Alex, le plus grand shippeur Klaine au monde, et quelqu'un que j'aime vraiment. Vraiment. Vraiment. Elarpy pour tout !_

_Petit clin d'oeil à Mon Koala qui a été le premier à le lire et à soutenir ce thème. Merci d'en avoir corrigé la première partie ... et SURPRISE ! _

_Je pourrais en dire pas mal de choses, mais je vais vous laisser le lire. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'ai pris à l'écrire. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! _

_Bonne lecture, _

_Pichy._

* * *

La vie à Mc Kinley est rythmée par les différents groupes d'étudiants qui s'y croisent, et y cohabitent, plus ou moins facilement.

Comme dans tous les lycées, l'équipe de football locale tient le premier rang. Leur équivalent féminin, les Cheerios, forment avec eux l'élite de la classe lycéenne. Suivent sans ordre précis les membres de différents clubs sportifs, les délégués, et les responsables de projets.

Le petit peuple est constitué de la majorité des élèves. Ceux qui ont de bonnes ou moins bonnes notes, ceux qui fréquentent les clubs les moins valorisés - comme la Chorale - et ceux qui tentent de se faire tout petits, pour survivre aux quatre années de misère plus ou moins supportable.

C'est plutôt facile à comprendre. Chacun y trouve sa place, et tout pourrait fonctionner sans encombres, si de petits groupes hétéroclites n'avaient pas décidé de ne pas prendre place dans la grande pyramide de l'ordre social. Parmi ces groupes, parfois considérés comme rebelles, voir outrageux, on trouve les Skanks, et les quelques élèves faisant bande à part.

* * *

Aux yeux de Blaine, le monde craint.

Le monde en général, et le lycée en particulier.

Tous ces adolescents aux esprits exiguës, fixés sur des objectifs de popularité ou de réussite scolaire sans grand intérêt. Ils rendent la vie quotidienne à leurs côtés tellement ennuyeuse que Blaine n'a plus envie de leur accorder la moindre seconde de ses réflexions.

Il gare sa voiture sans prêter trop d'attention à la place qu'il prend. Il sait parfaitement que personne ne viendra lui chercher des noises pour cela. Personne ne viendra lui chercher des noises pour quoi que ce soit. C'est l'avantage d'être craint.

C'est l'avantage d'avoir remporté trois années d'affilée le plus grand tournoi de boxe de l'Ohio, et d'être qualifié cette année pour les Nationales.

Il attrape son sac de sport et ferme la porte d'un coup de pieds bien placé. Quelques-uns des élèves se tournent vers lui, mais la plupart baissent le regard. La dernière correction qu'il a mise remonte à moins d'un mois, et ils se souviennent tous des douze points de suture nécessaires au téméraire garçon ayant osé le provoquer.

Il avance tranquillement vers l'entrée du lycée, et ses doigts viennent tapoter par habitude la poche avant de sa veste de cuir, élimée par le temps. Elle est vide depuis un moment, mais son corps et son esprit ne semblent pas encore avoir acquis cette habitude.

Il inspire profondément, et l'envie a disparu. Il monte les marches tranquillement, et se dirige vers son casier pour y déposer ses affaires et attraper de quoi suivre les cours de la matinée. Pas qu'il ait l'intention d'assister à tous, mais mieux vaut être équipé. Il commence par un cours d'anglais, qu'il apprécie relativement, mais n'est pas encore décidé quand au cours de Biologie.

Les couloirs sont déjà presque bondés, et il jette un coup d'œil désintéressé au capitaine de l'équipe de Football, Finn Hudson, et à sa copine actuelle, Rachel MachinTruc. Ils sont en train de parader devant deux membres du Journal du Lycée. Inintéressant au possible.

Il prends la direction de la salle de Mrs Guyven, quand enfin quelque chose attire son attention.

Les Skanks entrent dans le lycée, en groupe comme toujours, et pourtant si différents les uns des autres. Ils sont cinq, leurs visages marqués de la même supériorité que celle que Blaine affiche. Quatre filles, et un garçon.

Un garçon.

* * *

Il tient trois heures, au final, avant d'abandonner et de passer chercher ses affaires à son casier. Un signe de tête au surveillant, qui lui est rendu, et il prend la direction du gymnase.

Les sacs et le matériel pour la boxe se trouvent dans une petit salle à part, accessible par une porte indépendante, heureusement pour lui. Ainsi, il n'a pas à traverser la salle occupée par les classes et les professeurs. Cela veut aussi dire qu'il doit faire un détour, et passer près des gradins du stade de football pour éviter d'être vu par l'une des petites fenêtres poussiéreuses et anciennes.

L'air est frais, en ce début d'hiver, mais la neige n'a pas encore gratifié l'Ohio de sa présence, alors les baskets de Blaine sont presque silencieuses sur le sol de béton, et seule sa respiration trouble le calme ambiant. Les gradins sont vides, et l'herbe frémit sous les rafales de vents qui viennent parfois agiter l'air.

Il est à mi-chemin, quand une volute de fumée apparait sur sa droite. Il s'interrompt dans son avancée, et tend l'oreille. Il lui faut attendre encore quelques secondes pour qu'une autre apparaisse et qu'il soit par conséquent convaincu qu'il n'a pas rêvé.

Il hésite entre aller voir qui est là, au risque d'avoir encore des problèmes s'il s'agit d'un professeur, ou continuer sur son chemin en ignorant l'individu qui est venu faire une pause cigarette à cette heure où la grande majorité des élèves a cours. Il n'a cependant pas le temps de choisir, puisqu'une voix se fait entendre.

-Je te vois, hein …

La voix est reconnaissable entre mille, et il laisse échapper un soupir. Soulagement ou déception, c'est bien Kurt Hummel qui se cache des yeux indiscrets, ses quelques mèches roses ébouriffées par les coups de vent.

Ils échangent un regard rapide, puis Kurt s'enfonce à nouveau sous les gradins, et Blaine passe, sans plus de cérémonie.

-T'as un joli cul mine de rien ! S'exclame le garçon derrière lui.

Blaine lui adresse un doigt d'honneur, sans même se retourner.

* * *

Une fois qu'il est dans la salle, plus rien ne compte. Il balance son sac, retire sa veste et son pull, le tout rapidement. Il enfile ses baskets, et se bande consciencieusement les mains, une routine maîtrisée qui a le don de le calmer. Enfin, il enfile ses gants, noirs et abimés, qui le suive depuis bien longtemps.

Il commence par un enchaînement d'échauffements. Avant, il était impatient, et il lui arrivait de ne pas préparer suffisamment son corps. Cela lui a valu quelques blessures qui auraient dû être évitées, et aujourd'hui, il sait que toute bonne séance doit commencer par un travail loin du sac.

Il est déjà recouvert d'une pellicule de sueur lorsque vient l'heure d'affronter cet ennemi si connu, si régulier, et avec lequel il passe plus de temps qu'avec n'importe qui. Il tape doucement d'abord, se concentrant sur sa respiration. Puis, dès que le rythme s'impose de lui-même, il y met plus de force, plus de tonus. Il cherche l'explosivité, la vitesse, le petit plus qui lui permettra de mettre son adversaire KO dès les premières secondes sur le ring. Alors, il danse avec le sac, lui administrant des séquences parfaitement répétées, que son corps serait presque capable de reproduire tout seul.

C'est pourquoi il met plusieurs secondes à se rendre compte que la porte vient de s'ouvrir et de se refermer violemment.

Il se retourne, les poings à la hauteur du visage, prêt à se défendre contre ses potentiels agresseurs, mais se retrouve face à Kurt, appuyé contre la porte, et à bout de souffle.

-Ils organisent … une battue … pour choper les … élèves… pas en cours, lui explique t'il, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Oh.

Blaine baisse les poings, mais son cerveau tourne à plein régime. Il ne sait pas trop ce qu'ile st sensé faire. Après tout, cette salle, il est le seul à en avoir la clé, mais il est également supposé ne pas y être pendant les heures de cours. Mais il y a peu de chance qu'ils viennent vérifier ici…

Apparemment, Kurt a eût la même réflexion, car il se laisse glisser au sol, non sans remettre ses cheveux en place.

-Continue ce que tu faisais, je ne suis pas là, dit-il en sortant son portable de sa poche et en commençant à en enfoncer les touches frénétiquement.

Blaine le fixe encore quelques secondes, avant de se retourner lentement vers le sac. Il n'aime pas vraiment l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un dans son dos. Réflexe de combattant sûrement. Il sait que là où il ne voit pas, il est terriblement vulnérable.

Il frappe lentement le sac, sans grande motivation, ne prêtant attention qu'au petit cliquetis des touches. Ca le rassure, d'une certaine façon, puisqu'il peut ainsi savoir où est Kurt, et s'en protéger.

Il met quelques minutes à se reconcentrer correctement, mais il finit par en revenir à là où il était. Les coups fusent, et sa respiration se fait haletante, presque sifflante.

_Six, cinq, quatre … crochet._

C'est toujours à ce moment là qu'il a cette petite décharge d'adrénaline supplémentaire. Celle qui lui permet de frapper une dernière fois, bien plus fort.

_Trois, deux, un … crochet, punch._

Il recule d'un pas, courbé en deux par l'effort, le sas continuant d'osciller doucement. La main sur la hanche, il tend l'oreille. Plus aucun bruit.

Il se retourne, prêt à bondir, mais Kurt n'a pas changé de place. Le garçon a simplement posé son portable, et l'observe en silence. Voyons que Blaine le dévisage, il se justifie.

-C'est plutôt impressionnant.

Blaine a un rictus mauvais, et commence à retirer ses gants en marchant jusqu'au banc où il a posé ses affaires.

-Sérieusement, continue Kurt, non seulement t'as un beau cul, mais en plus t'es plutôt pas mal. Tu combats quand ?

-Dimanche prochain, répond Blaine, comme un automate, parce qu'il a cette date en tête depuis bien longtemps. Il connait son programme sur le bout des doigts. Ce programme qui doit l'emmener au plus haut.

Les Nationales lui semblent à la fois si proches, et si lointaines, après ces années passées à tenter de se qualifier, à sacrifier une grande partie de ses journées, et à contrôler tout, vraiment tout.

Jusqu'à l'année précédente, Blaine concourrait dans la catégorie poids welters. Les moins de 69kg. Mais après deux ans passés à être confrontés aux mêmes adversaires à la fois plus puissants et plus vieux, son entraineur l'a convaincu de perdre un peu de poids, et d'entrer dans la catégorie inférieure. Les poids super-légers. Les moins de 64 kg. En l'occurrence, Blaine tente de garder son poids aux alentours des 63kg500. Et autant dire que perdre quatre kilos n'a pas été facile, et ce poids est encore plus difficile à maintenir.

Mais il ne regrette absolument pas. Il a trouvé dans ce circuit des adversaires de sa force, et de son niveau, qu'il a pu enfin battre, et ainsi gagner des points, jusqu'à remporter le Championnat de l'Ohio. Et obtenir son ticket pour le Graal.

-Bonne chance alors.

Kurt se lève, et ouvre la porte, jetant un coup d'œil à gauche et à droite, avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ouverture.

* * *

Blaine continue sa vie, entre heures de cours, et entrainements fugitifs, sans que personne ne vienne lui poser de questions. Il gagne son combat, et devient un des favoris pour le titre.

Jusqu'à ce jour de janvier.

Dire qu'il fait froid serait ridicule. L'air est glacial, et le vent tellement piquant que même lui, pourtant résistant, ne supporte pas de rester à l'extérieur trop longtemps.

Il fait bon s'agiter, dans cette pièce un peu fraîche et transpirer. Son corps se réchauffe peu à peu, et il sent enfin le sang couler dans ses veines de façon normale. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée, il n'a pas froid.

Il est concentré dans sa routine habituelle, lorsqu'un grincement bien connu se fait entendre.

Il se retourne, garde levée, et se retrouve … face à Kurt.

Le garçon, déjà pâle habituellement, est presque translucide. Ses lèvres sont bleues, et il claque des dents.

-Désolé, mais il fait vraiment froid …

-Tu n'as rien à faire là.

Blaine tente de ne pas se concentrer sur ces lèvres, tremblantes, ou sur ces yeux bleus eux aussi, fixés sur lui.

-Je vais me mettre dans un coin …

Deux secondes plus tard, Blaine tient le corps de Kurt entre lui et le mur, et son poing levé menace le garçon.

-Tu te casses, Hummel. Tout de suite.

-Okay, okay … De toute façon, t'as un sale caractère…

Il relâche la pression, et le garçon avance vers la porte en remettant sa veste en place. Un toute petite veste, fine et légère. Blaine retient un grognement. On a pas idée de se balader en presque petite tenue par un temps pareil.

Kurt ouvre la porte, et s'immobilise lorsque le vent vient gifler son visage.

Blaine soupire, ennuyé. Il n'a pas envie que le garçon reste dans sa salle, pendant qu'il s'entraine. Mais il n'a pas non plus envie de l'envoyer se geler dans le froid. Ce serait un autre, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde. Mais là, c'est de Kurt qu'il s'agit, et Kurt n'es pas n'importe qui.

-C'est bon. Grommelle t'il, et il retourne se placer face au sac.

La porte se referme, et Kurt va s'installer près du seul radiateur de la pièce.

-Merci.

Pour une fois, il n'y a ni provocation, ni moquerie dans sa voix, et Blaine apprécie que le garçon sache faire la part des choses. Pourtant, il ne répond pas, se contentant de reprendre son entrainement là où il l'a laissé.

Kurt ne sort pas son portable - ou s'il le fait, ne pianote pas dessus comme la dernière fois - et Blaine se retient de jeter des coups d'œil réguliers derrière lui, afin de vérifier qu'il est toujours là.

Finalement, lorsqu'il a enfin envoyé son dernier coup, et qu'il est plié en deux pas l'effort, Kurt prend la parole, hésitant.

- Tu t'entraines souvent ?

- Tous les jours.

Blaine est lui-même surpris par le calme avec lequel il répond. C'est sûrement la fatigue de la séance, ou bien le froid extérieur, ou tout simplement l'innocence que dégage un garçon accroupi collé à un radiateur.

- Un combat prochainement ?

- Quelques-uns, mais uniquement de l'entrainement. La grande échéance est pour Mai.

- Je vois.

Kurt ne dis plus rien, et Blaine rejoint son banc habituel afin de retirer ses gants.

- Tu prends ta douche où ?

Blaine relève les yeux, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Presque trop facile …

- Pourquoi, intéressé par la vue ?

- Peut-être bien …

Kurt lui fait un clin d'œil, et il sait, il sait qu'il doit fermer cette porte, mais il ne parvient pas vraiment à le faire.

- Pourquoi les cheveux roses ?

C'est tout ce qu'il parvient à répondre, parce que son cœur s'est emballé, et qu'il espère que Kurt mettra la rougeur sur ses joues sur le compte de l'effort.

-D'abord, ce ne sont que quelques mèches, et ensuite, tout simplement pour sortit du lot.

- Tu ne les avais pas, lorsqu'on est entré au lycée.

Blaine ne se rappelle que trop bien le regard d'un bleu si clair qu'il a croisé, le jour de la rentrée. Il se souvient de ce corps encore mal sorti de l'adolescence et du visage rond de ce garçon. Même si le temps a passé, il aime à penser qu'il reste encore un peu de ce petit garçon dans le Kurt actuel.

- Tu … Tu t'en souviens ?

Blaine se mord la langue, un peu confus. Il sait qu'il a - encore une fois - fait une erreur. Il ne devrait pas se souvenir de choses qui se sont passées plusieurs années auparavant, et encore moins d'un détail physique si précis. Chez un garçon.

-Plutôt évident. Je l'aurais remarqué si quelqu'un se baladait avec du rose barbie dans sa tignasse.

- C'est du rose Délila !

Kurt le regarde comme s'il venait de jurer, et Blaine a soudain envie de sourire, voir de rire. Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas communiqué avec une personne de son âge sans tenter de la menacer, ou de l'impressionner. Bien sûr, il tient encore sa garde haute, mais … Kurt est différent.

- Quand bien même, pourquoi ?

Kurt semble sur le point de répondre par une réplique acerbe, mais celle-ci meurt sur sa langue lorsque leurs regards se croisent, et le garçon referme sa bouche, presque surpris. Quand enfin il prend la parole, il n'y a plus rien de fier, ou de confiant dans sa voix.

- Tu vas te moquer de moi.

Blaine hausse un sourcil, et lui fait signe de continuer.

- C'est … autorisé, soupire Kurt.

- D'avoir les cheveux roses ?

- Ils ne peuvent pas me virer pour ça.

- Encore heureux.

Kurt lui offre un demi-sourire, mais le cœur n'y est pas. Mais comme il ne semble pas prêt à fournir d'autres explications de lui-même, Blaine insiste.

- Je ne vois toujours pas …

- Ma … Mon père est tout ce qu'il me reste. Et il travaille dur, tellement dur, afin de mettre de l'argent de côté pour l'université. Je ne veux pas … le décevoir.

Les yeux de Kurt se voilent, et Blaine lui laisse un petit moment plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne sait pas quand il a commencé à faire preuve de tact, mais c'est agréable de pouvoir se comporter correctement, surtout avec quelqu'un qu'il commence à apprécier.

-Je peux comprendre.

Ils échangent un regard lourd de sens, et Kurt réajuste sa position contre l'appareil chauffant, tandis que Blaine finit de retirer ses gants. Il hésite à retire son T-shirt, mais le regard de Kurt sur lui l'en empêche. Il se contente de ranger tranquillement ses affaires.

- Tu sais, tu peux te mettre torse-nu hein. C'est pas parce que je suis gay que je saute sur tout ce qui bouge.

Il y a de l'amertume dans sa voix, et Blaine rougirait s'il n'avait pas tant l'habitude de prendre sur lui.

- Il fait trop froid, je vais attendre d'être aux douches.

Mais il sait qu'il ne trompe pas le garçon, et il attrape le reste de ses affaires d'un geste rapide.

- Quand je reviendrais, tu seras parti, d'accord ?

Kurt acquiesce en silence, les yeux mi-clos.

* * *

Pendant plusieurs jours, Kurt l'ignore à nouveau. Blaine le croise parfois, déambulant avec ces filles qui ont l'air aussi lasse que lui, et aux vêtements un peu étranges. Un simple regard est échangé, et à chaque fois, il tente de se persuader que ce n'est uniquement qu'un réflexe.

Jusqu'à ce jour.

Blaine ne se mêle pas de ce qui se passe entre les Titans, les Cheerios, et les autres groupes. C'est un électron-libre, et il se permet donc de vaquer à ses occupations sans tenir le compte des différentes rumeurs et pots cassés entre adolescents aux hormones chamboulés.

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il voit un attroupement près des énormes bacs vert servant de poubelles, il s'immobilise et se prépare à rebrousser chemin. Il préfère se tenir éloigné de toute bonne raison pour ses professeurs de lui demander des comptes.

Seulement, il n'arrive pas à faire demi-tour. Car au milieu de ce groupe de Titans aux vestes rouges, et de ces quelques Cheerios tapant dans leur main, se trouvent deux tignasses échevelées.

- Reculez, putain ! Hurle la fille qui est au milieu, et sa voix permet à Blaine de l'identifier immédiatement. Quinn Fabray est un sacré morceau, une fille à part, qui est souvent considérée comme la chef des Skanks. Ils se connaissent peu, mais se respectent suffisamment pour ne pas marcher sur les plates-bandes les uns des autres.

- Oh, mal-à-l'aise, Fabrette ? S'amuse un des plus grands garçons,

- T'approches un seul pas de plus … menace la jeune fille en reculant contre le mur, et Blaine arrive enfin à apercevoir la deuxième personne en mauvaise position.

Et il s'avance vers le groupe, sans même y prendre gare.

Car cette mèche acidulée ne peut appartenir qu'à Kurt.

- C'est même pas toi qu'on veut, Fabrette … Allez, lâche nous le, ton petit copain !

Blaine n'est plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres, et ses poings se referment automatiquement, faisant craquer ses phalanges. Ils sont plus d'une dizaine devant lui, et il sait que malgré son entrainement, il n'a aucune chance s'ils se jettent tous sur lui - quoique, vu la coordination de certains, ils pourraient peut-être s'assommer entre eux. Il est en train de réfléchir à son plan d'attaque lorsque Kurt lui vole la vedette.

-Dé-ga-gez.

Et si le groupe tout entier fait un pas en arrière, ce n'est pas du à la voix bien plus grave qu'elle ne l'est habituellement. Non, il s'agit plutôt du couteau que Kurt a sorti de sa poche, et qui fait désormais barrière entre Quinn et les autres.

- Oh, oh … Quand le principal va savoir ça … commence un autre garçon, sortant son portable.

- Remet ça dans ta poche.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Blaine qui a parlé, et toutes les têtes se tournent vers lui, laissant à Kurt et Quinn l'occasion de glisser hors du groupe.

- Anderson ? Venu au secours de ton petit-ami ?

- Ne rêves pas, Malock, si j'avais un petit-ami, il t'aurais déjà arraché les couilles. Avec ses dents.

Le garçon le regarde outré, mais Kurt et Quinn ont enfin reculé suffisamment pour se faufiler derrière les Cheerios.

Blaine s'attend à les voir partir, tels les ombres qu'ils savent être, mais les deux adolescents s'immobilisent, et échangent un regard.

- Je vais te faire avaler ta putain de langue, Anderson.

Et Mark s'avance vers lui, poing levé. D'un mouvement habile, Blaine s'extrait de sa veste, et la jette vers les deux Skanks qui sont à quelques mètres de lui.

- Tenez-moi ça, j'en ai pour quelque secondes. Je n'aime pas salir mes vêtements.

Comme il s'y attendait, Mark n'est absolument pas au niveau, et il le sait très bien. Il tente quelques coups bas, mais c'est sans compter l'aisance de Blaine en la matière. Et lorsque Mark se met à cracher du sang, ces deux amis les plus proches ne semblent pas vraiment motivés à rejoindre la bataille - et les poings de Blaine.

-Foutez le camp.

Il y a quelques mots grommelés, mais lorsque Mark lui-même essuie sa bouche du revers de sa manche, et fait demi-tour non sans avoir fait un doigt d'honneur en la direction de Blaine, le groupe entier le suit.

Blaine ne les quitte pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient complètement évaporés. Puis, il laisse la pression retomber doucement, prenant de petites respirations, et essuyant la paume de ses mains sur son jeans.

Enfin, il se tourne vers les deux Skanks.

- Mais t'es complètement con ou quoi ? S'exclame t'il, le doigt tendu vers Kurt. Un couteau ! Rien que ça ? Tu sais ce que ça peut te valoir ici ?

Une étincelle de défiance traverse les yeux de Kurt, et ses doigts se referment sur le manche de l'arme.

- J'ai pas le choix. Ils sont après moi et …

- Et ça ne te viendrait pas à l'idée de demander de l'aide ?

- Ah oui, et à qui ? Demande Quinn, froide et distante. Aux professeurs ? Ils vont vraiment protéger le cul de Kurt ? Ou le principal, cet homophobe notoire ? C'est pas nous qui imposons les règles.

Blaine soupire, mais sait qu'elle a raison. Il tend la main, et elle lui rend sa veste, proprement pliée en deux. Il l'enfile, et tend cette fois-ci son bras vers Kurt.

- Donne.

Le garçon écarquille les yeux, et tient son couteau plus proche de sa hanche encore.

- Non !

- Tu me donnes ce putain de couteau, parce qu'à l'heure qu'il est, tout le staff doit être à ta recherche, et qu'ils vont te fouiller. Et pas seulement toi, mais ton casier, et tes amis aussi. Donc, tu me donnes ce couteau, ou tu fais face à ton père lorsqu'il viendra te chercher dans le bureau du principal.

Kurt cherche ses mots, mais Blaine sait qu'il a tapé juste. Le couteau lui est tendu avec réticence, et il le glisse dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

- Ne t'attends pas à ce que je te dise merci.

- Ca ne m'a pas traversé l'esprit. Fabray. Kurt.

Il fait demi-tour, le cœur encore emballé.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, toute cette histoire ne cesse de tourner et retourner dans sa tête. Le couteau est posé sur sa table de nuit, et il semble attirer la faible lumière que le lampadaire de sa rue fournit.

Il se demande ce qui peut pousser quelqu'un comme Kurt, si sûr de lui, à en arriver à se munir d'un couteau pour aller en cours. Il sait que le lycée n'est pas un paradis sur terre, et qu'il est parfois difficile de supporter certains comportements, mais de là à utiliser un couteau …

Il tente d'éviter de penser à la vrai raison du harcèlement que subit Kurt. Comme si au final, ne pas y penser rendait tout cela plus facile. Mais finalement, aux alentours de trois heures du matin, son esprit prend le dessus, et il se retrouve face à l'atroce vérité. Kurt est gay. Comme lui.

Et bien sûr que c'est injuste que Kurt vive un enfer alors que lui s'en sort. Mais il en veut à Kurt. Parce que Blaine au moins essaie de le cacher, de se protéger. Alors que Kurt est si ouvertement lui, ouvertement … ouvert, qu'il offre son flanc aux attaques les plus basses.

Kurt est un imbécile, mais un imbécile fragile.

* * *

Le lendemain, il est un des premiers arrivés sur le parking. Il éteint le moteur, et saisit son sac d'un geste automatique.

Mais plutôt que de prendre la direction du Hall, il bifurque vers un coin bien particulier du bâtiment, là où les Skanks se retrouvent chaque matin. Il se place à quelques mètres de là, suffisamment loin pour qu'ils ne le prenne pas pour une menace, et suffisamment prêt pour ne pas louper l'arrivée de Kurt.

Le garçon le fait attendre, puisqu'il est le dernier arrivé. Et si Blaine a allumé une cigarette, c'est uniquement parce qu'il déteste attendre, et absolument pas parce qu'il est terrorisé par ce qu'il va faire.

Sa cigarette presque terminée, il s'avance vers les 5 adolescents, prenant soin de se laisser remarquer.

- Hummel. Un mot.

Kurt fronce les sourcils, mais fait un signe de tête aux quatre filles afin qu'elles partent devant.

- Tu es venu me rendre mon bien ?

Blaine le fixe, incrédule.

- Tu crois sérieusement que je vais te rendre ton couteau ? Je n'ai pas été assez clair hier ?

Kurt grimace mais acquiesce.

- D'accord. T'es là pour quoi ?

- Marche avec moi.

- Pardon ?

Blaine soupire et tire une dernière fois sur sa cigarette, avant de la laisser tomber au sol et de l'écraser du bout de ses baskets.

- Tu entres au lycée avec moi.

Kurt le regarde, pendant de longues secondes, et Blaine sait qu'il tente de comprendre quelle est la signification de tout ça. Quel message Blaine cherche à passer. Et surtout, quel intérêt il a à le faire passer.

Mais le garçon avale sa salive, et au fond de ses yeux, l'orgueil laisse place à la gratitude.

* * *

Ils se contentent de marcher en silence, côte-à-côte, affrontant du regard ceux qui osent les fixer un peu trop longtemps. Des murmures suivent leur progression, et Blaine sait que dès qu'ils auront disparu au détour d'un couloir, une grande partie des élèves va se mettre à commenter cette nouvelle alliance.

Car c'est bien ce que c'est. Une alliance. Entre les Skanks et Blaine.

Mais Blaine n'aurait jamais pût imaginer ce à quoi cette simple décision allait le mener.

Tout d'abord, lorsqu'ils rejoignent les Skanks, il compte les laisser sur un signe de tête, mais Quinn hausse un sourcil.

- On marche ensemble ?

Il y a ce double-sens si absolu dans cette question, et Blaine lui adresse un haussement d'épaule.

- Je suis pas contre le fait d'avoir un peu de compagnie. Fabray. Les filles. Kurt.

Et il se dirige vers la salle de mathématiques. Mais il n'est pas encore entré que Puckerman lui fait signe de s'arrêter.

Puckerman est lui aussi un électron-libre. Il fait partie des Titans mais ne reste jamais en leur compagnie, et il mène son petit business derrière les murs de l'école. Lui et Blaine se sont toujours bien entendus, et se contentent de fermer les yeux lorsqu'ils voient quelque chose qu'il n'auraient pas du.

- A quoi tu joues ?

Il n'y a pas de jugement dans sa voix, plus de l'intérêt. C'est la première surprise pour Blaine, qui s'était attendu à affronter tout le lycée. Peut-être est-il de nature trop méfiante après tout.

- On a plus le droit de fréquenter des gens, Puckerman ?

Le garçon, bien plus grand que lui, lui adresse un regard amusé.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas ton genre, Anderson. Je ne t'ai jamais vu t'intéresser de près ou de loin à une fille. Mais à te voir avec le ptit Kurt, je commence à comprendre pourquoi.

Le premier réflexe de Blaine est de nier. Mais il se contrôle en refermant son poing sur l'extrémité de sa veste. Il sait parfaitement ce qu'il a à faire, il a passé la nuit à se préparer.

- Ce qui se passe entre Hummel et moi reste entre Hummel et moi.

Puck semble surpris par sa réponse, mais surtout .. Satisfait ?

- Très bien. Si jamais, sache que je suis avec vous.

Et le garçon réajuste son sac à dos, prenant la direction opposée.

Puckerman est avec … nous ?

* * *

Avant midi, un vent de révolte souffle sur Mc Kinley.

Blaine s'est échappé peu après dix heure et a été pratiquer sa routine quotidienne, seul dans ce qui est presque sa salle. Lorsqu'il est sorti des douches, les cheveux encore humides et son T-shirt lui collant au corps d'un peu trop près, il a attiré les regards de tous ceux qu'il a croisé.

Il sait parfaitement ce qui est sur leurs lèvres. Quel est leur sujet de conversation. Même si ce n'est qu'une rumeur pour le moment, et que rien ne prouve quoi que ce soit, il a fait le premier pas dans ce qui est la jungle de Mc Kinley.

Il a pris l'habitude de s'acheter un sandwich et d'aller le manger, seul dans son coin, à l'extérieur. Mais ce midi là, une des Skanks l'attend près de la caisse.

- On t'attend, dit-elle à voix basse, les yeux lourds.

Il se saisit du paquet et de la bouteille d'eau, et la suit, jusqu'à un coin de la cafétéria. Les quatre autres Skanks les attendent, une barquette de frite au milieu, et des sodas autour.

Il s'assied avec un signe de tête pour ceux qui sont déjà installés, et sors son sandwich lentement.

- Vous ne mangez rien ? Demande t'il avant de mordre dans le pain.

Quinn attrape une frite et Kurt fait un demi-sourire.

- On a jamais trop faim.

- Tu devrais manger un peu plus. T'es tout maigre.

Blaine ne sait pas ce qui le pousse à parler, et à commenter le physique de Kurt. Cela fait trop longtemps qu'il n'a pas passé sa pause déjeuner avec de la compagnie. Cela fait trop longtemps qu'il n'a pas fréquenté des gens de son âge au lycée. Et il est peut-être un peu nerveux.

- J'y penserais, merci.

Parler lui permet d'oublier les regards fixés sur eux.

Et pas seulement sur eux.

Un plateau vient prendre place à sa droite, et il s'étouffe à moitié. La main de Puckerman vient tapoter son dos.

- Doucement, beau gosse, tu vas pas t'étouffer maintenant ?

Il se libère de sa prise, et fixe le garçon, qui a déjà attaqué son hamburger.

-Puckerman ?

- Tu avais raison. On a toujours besoin d'un peu de compagnie.

Le repas se déroule dans une atmosphère un peu irréelle. Il y a les Skanks, il y a Blaine, et il y a Puck. Ils apprennent que les trois autres filles sont Miranda, Clark et Maria. Que Quinn n'aime pas le ketchup, et que Puck ne mange pas ses cornichons. Que Blaine ne finit pas son sandwich, car il contrôle son poids, et que Kurt n'aime pas le pain complet.

Au final, Blaine a presque l'impression d'avoir des amis.

* * *

L'hiver se finit tranquillement, et avant février, leur groupe se renforce. Santana, une Cheerio venant de faire son coming-out commence à passer beaucoup de temps avec eux, les entrainant dans d'interminables joutes, et les affutant de surnoms plus idiots les uns que les autres. Mais surtout, leur composition hétéroclite leur apporte plus d'avantages qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé.

Bien sûr, leur entente n'est encore fondé que sur leur intérêt commun à protéger leurs arrières. Mais cela n'empêche que des affinités apparaissent, et que personne ne peut résister au sourire de Kurt. Surtout pas Blaine.

En mars, le verdict tombe : Blaine a pris deux kilos de trop. Quelques repas non contrôlés, la période de noël et ses excès, un problème de balance mal réglée. Son entraineur tente de le calmer, mais il voit rouge. Dès le lendemain de l'annonce, il se lance dans une course effrénée contre les kilos.

Et pour la première fois, il n'est pas seul. Leur petit groupe a depuis longtemps compris l'importance du Championnat National pour Blaine, et personne ne rit lorsqu'il leur explique que désormais, il va s'astreindre à un régime alimentaire et physique très strict.

Puck sèche certains cours afin de l'accompagner à la salle de sport, pour effectuer la cardio et la musculation. A deux, le temps passe plus vite, et la motivation ne faiblit pas.

Le midi, plus de barquette de frite sur la table. Dans un effort commun, tout le monde mange un peu. Les salades remplacent les hamburgers - à l'exception de Puck qui met son véto sur la question. Mais s'abstient de prendre un dessert.

_Solidarité._

Les deux kilos s'effacent rapidement, et lorsque Avril commence, Blaine est au top de sa courbe de forme.

Mais côté cœur, c'est plus compliqué.

Cela fait désormais six mois qu'ils s'est rapproché de Kurt. Six mois qu'ils se « fréquentent » - puisque de terme a été adopté à l'unanimité - et six mois que le garçon semble décidé à le tenter par tous les moyens.

Un sourire par ci, un clin d'œil par là, voir même une remarque salace. Kurt sait y faire, et même si Blaine tente de rester calme, il ne peut s'empêcher de se dire que ce serait si facile de craquer.

Kurt au quotidien est un véritable petit diable, plein d'énergie, d'idées, et de réflexion. Et il aime faire part de son avis.

Mi-mai, Blaine quitte le lycée. Cela n'a pas été facile de convaincre l'équipe enseignante, mais il va effectuer son travail scolaire chez lui, et va pouvoir bénéficier d'un entrainement intensif.

Il sait qu'il doit s'isoler, et se trouver en accord avec lui-même, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de lire chaque message qui lui est envoyé. Il y répond rapidement, le soir, et pas un seul jour ne passe sans qu'un des adolescents n'ait une pensée pour lui.

* * *

Les Nationales se déroulent sur deux semaines. Cinq combats au meilleur des cas, pour emmener le vainqueur au sommet.

Blaine éteint son portable au moment même où il sort de l'aéroport, entouré de son coach et d'un de ses assistants. Il sait que son père prendra de ses nouvelles par internet, et que sa mère s'en fiche. Quand à Cooper … Il est quelque part en Inde, à la recherche d'une philosophie de vie. Ou quelque chose comme ça.

Sur place, la concurrence transpire des murs. Chaque personne qu'il croise, chaque jeune homme pue la victoire. Il est assez bon à déterminer d'un coup d'œil les différents poids, et devine assez rapidement ceux de sa catégorie qu'il ne connait pas.

Son premier combat est une désillusion. Il passe plusieurs rounds les gants collés au visage, à encaisser les coups sans pouvoir rendre. Il ne doit sa victoire qu'à un crochet miraculeux qui met le champion de l'Iowa KO.

Lorsqu'il descend du ring, son corps le lance comme jamais, et il est certain que son torse est bleu. Il n'entend même plus son entraineur, et alors qu'il sort de la salle sous les regards lourds du public, qui ne sait trop bien à quel point il est passé près de la défaite, il baisse les yeux.

Il est loin de l'Ohio, loin de tout, et loin des siens. Au moins, en Ohio, il était quelqu'un. Le Champion de l'Ohio. Blaine Anderson. Ici, il n'est rien, et il a presque faillit perdre dès le premier tour.

En rentrant dans sa chambre d'hôtel, il se glisse sous une douche brûlante, et les larmes de rage et de douleur glissent sur ses joues. Il frotte sa peau avec vigueur, mais il garde ses impression de moiteur, ces sueurs froides de la défaite.

Alors il s'assoit sur ce lit presque trop confortable pour lui, et rallume son portable.

Il a bien précisé aux autres de ne pas l'appeler. Mais apparemment, ils en ont conclu qu'ils pouvaient lui envoyer des messages, puisqu'il en a des dizaines en attente. Il les lit et les relit, petites pensées humoristiques ou simples nouvelles.

Il passe de longues minutes à hésiter, mais finit par laisser son pouce appuyer sur la touche appel.

Il se laisse tomber dans l'oreiller, et attend. Une sonnerie, deux sonneries, puis un timide …

- Blaine ?

Il avale sa salive, un peu ému, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- C'est moi.

- Je sais, ton nom est inscrit sur l'écran, idiot.

L'insulte est dite avec tellement d'attention, presque tendrement, qu'il ne peut se résoudre à se lancer dans une joute verbale - qu'il risque de perdre de toute façon.

- … Ca va ? Demande Kurt, à l'autre bout du fil, inquiet.

- J'ai gagné.

Mais la voix de Blaine tremble, et il sait que cela n'est sûrement pas passé inaperçu.

- C'était dur ?

- Yep.

- Plus que quatre avant la coupe, Blaine !

Et c'est ça qui fait la différence. Le fait que Kurt n'envisage même pas le fait qu'il puisse perdre.

- Yep.

- On pense à toi.

- Okay.

Il ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il a beau avoir pris l'habitude d'être avec les Skanks, et Puck, et Santana, il ne sait pas vraiment comment exprimer tout ce qu'il ressent, à cet instant.

- Je leur dirais que tu as demandé de leur nouvelles.

La voix de Kurt est si calme, si sûre, si loin de ce monde dans lequel Blaine évolue, qu'il se demande si le garçon a conscience de tout cela.

- Tout le monde va bien ?

- Oh oui. Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous.

- Je ne …

- Arrête-toi là. Pas besoin de mentir. Tu me la fais pas à moi, Blaine.

- … Je sais.

- Ca va aller ?

- Yep.

- Je vais faire comme si je te croyais. Va te coucher, et encore bravo. De notre part à tous.

- Merci.

- … A bientôt ?

- Yep.

Il y a un silence étrange à l'autre bout du fil, et Kurt grommelle quelque chose, avant de raccrocher.

Cette nuit-là, si Blaine ne dors pas beaucoup, c'est bien sûr la faute à son corps meurtri. Cela n'a rien à voir avec son moral au plus bas.

* * *

Dès le lendemain, il est de retour dans un des gymnases d'entrainement, pour reprendre le contrôle. Son entraineur ne prend pas la peine de lui donner plus d'instructions, car la rage d'être passé si près de l'élimination suffit à mettre Blaine dans un état second. Alors comme il en a l'habitude, il déverse toute cette énergie noire à travers ses coups, faisant virevolter le sac.

_Six, cinq, quatre … crochet._

Il sait que plusieurs de ses concurrents se sont arrêtés et le fixent. Il sait qu'il devrait retenir un peu sa force, et ne pas montrer si ouvertement son jeu. Mais il n'en a que faire - il veut seulement l'oubli que peut lui procurer l'épuisement total.

_Trois, deux, un … crochet, punch._

Il se recule, courbé et haletant, et son entraineur lui lance une serviette.

-Eh ben bonhomme, ça t'a remué on dirait.

Une bouteille d'eau atterrit à ses pieds, et il l'engloutit entre deux inspirations douloureuses.

- C'est bien. C'est cette énergie là que je veux voir.

* * *

Ce soir là, Blaine ne sait pas trop pourquoi il appuie à nouveau sur la touche appel. Peut-être parce qu'il se sent bien mieux, et qu'il a envie de partager ce sentiment avec quelqu'un. Ou peut-être parce qu'il a envie d'entendre une voix connue.

- Blaine ?

- Yep.

Il se sent plein d'énergie, presque trop compte tenu de l'heure avancée et de la façon dont ses membres sont lourds dans le matelas.

- Tu n'as pas combattu aujourd'hui, non ?

- Nope… Juste de l'entrainement, ajoute t'il.

- C'est après-demain la prochaine étape ?

Il se demande si Kurt a fait un petit calendrier et y a noté toutes ces dates, ou s'il est tout simplement excellent au jeu de retenir chaque détail de la vie de Blaine. Comme son café préféré, ou sa marque de cigarette.

- Yep.

- Okay.

Il y a un silence, et Blaine se trouve un peu stupide d'avoir appelé. Il n'a rien de spécial à dire, à raconter. Il cherche rapidement un nouveau sujet de conversation, mais Kurt le prend de vitesse.

- Tout le monde va bien. Ils te félicitent tous.

- Je sais, j'ai reçu les messages.

- Tu pourrais y répondre.

- Je le ferais.

- Ils seront contents.

Ca en est presque ridicule. Même à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres l'un de l'autre, à travers une ligne de téléphone, ils arrivent à tourner autour du pot. Il y a beaucoup de non-dits, beaucoup de questions non-posées et de réponses non-données, et pourtant, ils se contentent d'aborder ces sujets neutres qu'ils connaissent par cœur.

Ils sont pathétiques, d'une certaine manière.

- Ca va toi ? Tente Blaine.

Un silence lui répond, puis une inspiration hâtive.

- Oui, je … ça va.

- Rien à signaler ?

- Rien à signaler.

Il aimerait pouvoir poser des questions plus précises. Demander au garçon de lui raconter sa journée, par exemple. C'est-ce que font les amis au téléphone. Mais Blaine et Kurt ne sont pas amis. Ils ne se permettent pas d'empiéter sur leur intimité personnelle.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

La voix de Kurt est hésitante, et Blaine se tend. Il n'a que trop l'habitude des conversations qui tournent mal, et des questions mal-placées.

- Essaie toujours.

- Tu sais ce que tu veux ?

Il met plusieurs secondes à comprendre la question, et à l'assimiler. Il y a tant de réalités recouvertes par cette simple phrase, tant de sous-entendus, qu'il préfère encore une fois éviter le coup.

- Gagner ce championnat.

- Te fout pas de moi.

Son cœur se met à battre plus vite, et il a presque envie de lancer le téléphone contre le mur afin de couper court à la conversation. Il n'a aucune envie d'aborder le sujet, de parler de cet éléphant qui est entre eux depuis le début. Pas maintenant.

- C'est pas le moment, Kurt.

- C'est un non ?

Il glisse sa main dans ses cheveux, tendu. Bien sûr qu'il sait ce dont Kurt parle, d'autant plus après la nuit dernière. Et il sait que Kurt sait depuis longtemps. Mais tout ce temps, le garçon a respecté son choix de taire cette partie de lui-même, et Blaine sait que c'est en partie parce qu'il a su garder ses distances.

Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû appeler. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas du ouvrir cette porte.

- Je dois y aller… Je me lève tôt, et …

- J'ai compris. C'est pas grave, je m'y attendais un peu.

Blaine soupire, et avant de prendre vraiment conscience de la portée de ses mots, articule à mi-voix :

- Ce n'est pas un non.

Kurt soupire à l'autre bout du fil, et Blaine ne saurait dire si c'est de soulagement ou d'énervement, mais le garçon reprend la parole.

- Bonne soirée … et bonne chance.

- Je ne réponds rien …

- Ca porte malheur, je sais.

La ligne se coupe, et Blaine pose son téléphone sur la table de chevet, avant d'éteindre la lumière.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, son deuxième match l'attend.. Cette fois-ci, il s'agit de combattre le champion de Louisiane, qui n'est pas donné comme favori. Il fait quelques centimètres de plus que Blaine, mais apparaît plus fin, presque chétif. Mais le garçon sait qu'il ne faut pas s'y tromper : tout n'est qu'illusion dans ce métier, et pour en arriver à ce niveau de la compétition, son adversaire a du faire preuve de talent et de force physique.

Mais Blaine est dans un nouvel état d'esprit, et à partir du moment où la cloche sonne, il n'a aucun doute sur l'issue du match. Il est là pour faire partie de la finale, et la gagner. Pour réussir ce dont il rêve depuis si longtemps. Pour fermer cette page de sa vie une fois pour toute, et il sait que s'il ne gagne pas, s'il perd, il ne pourra pas trouver le courage d'être enfin honnête avec lui-même.

Ils n'ont pas besoin d'un deuxième round, puisque Blaine réussit à mettre le garçon au tapis trois fois en moins d'une minute. L'entraineur agite sa serviette, et jette l'éponge, tandis que l'arbitre vient confirmer officiellement la victoire de Blaine.

Son propre entraineur le gratifie d'une tape dans le dos, et d'une remarque admirative, mais le buzz de l'adrénaline est encore trop présent pour qu'il soit capable d'analyser ce qui lui est dit.

Plus que trois, plus que trois, résonne à ses oreilles.

Et étrangement, c'est la voix de Kurt qui semble prononcer les mots dans son esprit.

* * *

Il n'y a pas de coup de téléphone ce soir là, comme les deux soirs précédents. Seulement un petit message, que Blaine prends bien trop de temps à taper.

_Combat gagné par KO. En route pour la suite.._

Il n'a pas le temps de se glisser sous la couette que son téléphone annonce déjà une réponse.

_Je n'en ai jamais douté._

Il éteint la lumière, mais l'écran de l'appareil se rallume.

_Prends soin de toi._

Il ne réponds pas, tout simplement parce qu'il n'a pas les mots pour le faire.

* * *

Les quarts de finales ne sont qu'une formalité. Son tour précédent a mis Blaine dans une excellente position vis-à-vis de ses adversaires, et ne l'a pas complètement épuisé, puisque le combat a été très court. Son opposant a une très forte défense, mais une attaque bien trop molle pour vraiment lui poser problème. Il suffit alors à Blaine de l'attendre, et de profiter des ouvertures qu'il lui laisse pour places ses coups, dans le calme que lui a enseigné son entraineur.

Ne pas aller trop vite. Garder la tête froide. Ne jamais baisser sa garde. Rester mobile, et léger sur ses pieds.

Lorsque c'est son bras qu'on lève au bout de longues minutes de cette chorégraphie presque enfantine, il ne peut s'empêcher un sourire.

Quoiqu'il arrive, il lui reste deux combats.

Les deux combats de sa vie.

* * *

Ce soir là, il n'y a pas de coup de téléphone. Blaine est encore sous le coup de sa victoire, et il n'a pas besoin d'être rassuré. Il sait que c'est un peu égoïste, mais ce Championnat, c'est le sien, et il compte bien en profiter. Il envoie cependant un message de groupe, et il reçoit des réponses très satisfaites.

Kurt ne répond pas, lui. Pas tout de suite du moins. Ce n'est que bien plus tard, lorsque Blaine est sous les couvertures, que son portable vibre à nouveau.

_C'est toujours pas non ?_

Il sourit, amusé. Kurt est resté lui-même, au fil des mois. Et il ne faillit pas à sa réputation, ce soir encore. Alors Blaine se contente de deux touches.

_;)_

C'est parfois plus facile de ne pas parler.

* * *

Les demi-finales sont d'une violence inégalée en matière de boxe à son niveau. Les coups pleuvent. Son adversaire est une machine. Réellement. Blaine prend plus de coups en deux rounds qu'il n'en a pris depuis le début de l'année. Sa lèvre inférieure est éclatée, ses côtes sont déjà douloureuses, et il crache du sang.

- Putain, mais réveille-toi ! Lui hurle son entraîneur, alors qu'il tente de reprendre ses esprits. T'as pas fait tout ça pour rien !

Blaine acquiesce, et recrache l'eau qu'il a utilisé pour nettoyer sa bouche. Le goût du sang est sur sa langue, sans qu'il ne puisse s'en débarrasser. Le liquide emplit sa bouche, lui donnant la nausée. Il crache et crache encore, mais n'arrive pas à s'en débarrasser.

- Avale ! Hurle son entraîneur.

Alors Blaine avale, plissant les yeux, et poings protégeant son visage. Il envoie, et envoie encore. Mais aucun de ses coups ne semble toucher. Il est prêt à abandonner, mais la rage est encore trop forte. Il a presque envie … envie de poignarder son assaillant. Avec un couteau.

Son esprit le ramène à la scène à laquelle il a assisté, plusieurs mois auparavant. Au visage de Kurt, levant l'arme pour se protéger, parce qu'il n'avais pas d'autre choix. Personne pour le protéger.

Enfin, son poings trouve le torse de son adversaire. Puis sa mâchoire. Mais Blaine n'en a que faire. Car c'est Kurt qui est derrière lui à cet instant. C'est Kurt qu'il est en train de défendre. C'est Kurt qui n'aura pas à sortir son couteau, parce que Blaine est là.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, le corps de son adversaire s'effondre au sol. Et c'est son bras qu'on lève.

Il continue de cracher du sang, n'en supportant plus le goût. Mais entre deux quintes de toux, il prend le temps de se retourner, afin de vérifier que Kurt n'est pas là, terrorisé.

* * *

Ce soir là, son portable brûle sur sa table de chevet. Il se force à aller prendre une douche bien chaude, et prend de longues minutes à tartiner ses muscles endoloris de crème. Et quand le moment de composer le numéro si précieux arrive, il prend quelques inspirations pour se préparer.

Les tonalités se succèdent. Et enfin …

- Blaine ?

La voix de Kurt est presque fragile à l'autre bout du fil.

- Viens me rejoindre.

Un silence, puis …

- Pardon ?

- Tu as entendu. Viens me rejoindre à Washington.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais personne ?

- C'est différent. Tu étais là aujourd'hui …

Il entend la respiration de Kurt à l'autre bout du téléphone.

- Ecoute, viens. Je m'en fout du reste. Je te rembourserais le billet s'il faut mais …

- Okay. Le coupe Kurt. D'accord, je fais mes valises et je viens. Je … je vais parler à mon père.

- Bien.

Blaine aurait aimé dire merci. Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il sait faire, alors il se contente de sourire un peu bêtement, heureux comme il l'a rarement été.

- Appelle moi quand tu arrives.

- D'accord. A demain ?

- A demain. … Oh, Kurt !

- Oui ?

- J'ai gagné.

Un rire se fait entendre de l'autre côté.

- Je le sais, mon chou, je le sais.

Kurt raccroche, et même si Blaine a l'impression d'avoir fait une bêtise, il est plutôt satisfait de lui.

* * *

Lorsque Kurt débarque au gymnase, plusieurs garçons se tournent vers lui, amusé. Il faut dire que le jeune homme s'est paré de ses plus beaux atours, jeans savamment trouvé, et mèche rose en avant, bagues aux doigts, et yeux soulignés d'un trait de crayon noir.

Les combattants le trouvent étrange. Blaine le trouve hypnotisant.

Il arrête son exercice, et se débarrasse de ses gants. Puis, il avance vers lui, sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu es venu … soupire-t'il, un peu soulagé.

- Je suis venu.

Kurt semble un peu mal à l'aise sous les regards des autres, mais le cache comme il en a l'habitude.

- Bon, c'est quand que je vois mon petit-ami remporter sa finale ?

Blaine s'étrangle à moitié, mais le clin d'œil que Kurt lui fait ne laisse aucun doute sur ses intentions.

- Après-demain.

Le visage de Kurt s'éclaire.

- Ca nous laisse le temps de visiter la ville !

* * *

Ils passent deux jours très étranges. Tous les matins, Blaine se rend au gymnase pour enchainer les exercices. Puis, il saute dans une douche, et enfile de quoi se balader avec Kurt. Ils attirent les regards, puisque ce dernier ne souhaite pas nuancer son style, mais ça ne gêne pas Blaine. Même si quelqu'un venait à faire un commentaire, il sait qu'il pourrait le mettre au tapis très rapidement. Kurt et lui sont en sécurité.

Ils ne sont pas en couple. Pas vraiment. Ils partagent leurs journées, ils blaguent, et échangent des regards qui veulent dire beaucoup. Parfois, la main de Kurt se pose sur le poignet de Blaine, ou Blaine passe son bras sur les épaules de Kurt. Rien de plus.

* * *

Le jour du combat, Blaine est imbuvable. Il ne parle pas, ne sourit pas, et est agacé par tout. Il préfère donc s'isoler. Tant mieux, parce que Kurt est ailleurs, et qu'il a apparemment préféré passer la journée loin de l'atmosphère étouffante du gymnase.

Blaine ne sait même pas si Kurt viendra le voir. Depuis le début, il se contente de plisser le nez à chaque fois que Blaine mentionne ce dernier combat. Et il ne peut pas lui en vouloir : qui voudrait voir son … ami, le nez en sang, crachant ses organes, et mourant sous les coups de plus fort que lui ?

Pourtant, lorsqu'il entre sur le ring, il jette un coup d'œil plein d'espoir autour de lui.

Et il n'est pas déçu.

Une banderole s'étale sur une partie du public, avec son nom. Et derrière cette bannière, il y a les Skanks, au complet, Puck, Santana, et surtout … Kurt. Il porte un bonnet gris mais sa mèche rose dépasse, et il dévore Blaine des yeux, tout en se mordant les lèvres. «_ Surprise_ » articule-t'il.

Blaine sourit, pour de vrai. Il leur fait un petit signe, et articule en retour un mot qu'il a bien du mal à dire.

« _Merci_ ».

* * *

La salle explose. Blaine n'entend plus rien. Il ne sent plus rien. Son corps est en feu, sa tête est en feu, plus aucun de ses muscles ne répond. Il tombe à genoux, tentant de se rattraper avec ses paumes. On vient le saisir, et on le relève. Quelqu'un hurle à son oreille, mais il n'en a que faire.

Il a gagné. Enfin.

Il devrait ressentir une satisfaction extrême. Quelque chose de fort. Quelque chose de beau.

Et pourtant … Il ne ressent rien.

Rien d'autre que la douleur.

* * *

Il met plusieurs heures à réaliser. Son entraineur le fait allonger, et voir par un médecin. Les gens de la fédération se succèdent dans la petite salle, le félicitant un à un. Il y aura une grande cérémonie de remise des prix, et il doit soigner ses vilaines écorchures, lui disent-ils.

Il est presque trois heures du matin, lorsque Kurt entre enfin. Il l'examine des yeux, puis lui offre un de ses sourires, ceux qui sont à la fois tendre et amusés.

- Et bien dis-donc … On dirait presque que tu as rencontré un mec bizarre avec des cheveux roses et un couteau.

Il s'approche lentement, faisant claquer ses talons carrés sur le col en métal.

- Alors, ça fait quoi de gagner ?

Blaine hausse les épaules, en soupirant.

Kurt hoche la tête, saisissant immédiatement le malaise du jeune homme.

- On va devoir te trouver un nouvel objectif, n'est-ce pas ?

Il feint de réfléchir, puis claque des doigts, comme illuminé.

- Et si on se mettait à changer les choses dans une petite ville d'Ohio ?

Blaine ne peut pas répondre. Oh, pas qu'il aurait aimé, mais de toute façon, on ne lui a pas laissé le choix. Les lèvres de Kurt sont sur les siennes, ses mains dans son cour, ses doigts se glissant dans ses cheveux, et tout est enfin à sa place.

C'est à se demander pourquoi il a attendu si longtemps.

Lorsque Kurt se recule, à bout de souffle, Blaine murmure contre ses lèvres :

- Je crois que je pourrais m'y faire.

Il est récompensé par un autre baiser.

* * *

_EPILOGUE :_

- Eh, rend-moi cette pomme !

- Cette pomme est à moi Puckerman. Regarde … je la lèche la pomme !

- Ca ne me gêne pas, ma chère Santana. Au contraire, je pourrais te montrer d'autres choses sur lesquelles tu pourras faire glisser ta langue !

Blaine soupira, amusé, tandis que ses deux amis se disputaient à propos du fruit, au milieu de leur petit groupe assis sur la pelouse.

- Moi j'en veux bien ! S'exclama Maria en riant.

- De la pomme ou du Puckerman ? Demanda le jeune homme à la crête avec un haussement de sourcils suggestif.

- Des deux ! Répondit Quinn.

Puckerman resta un peu sous le choc, et Kurt éclata de rire, se laissant tomber contre l'épaule de Blaine. Lui-même avait le sourire aux lèvres. Il faisait bon, en ce début de mois de Juin, et ils s'étaient installés sur la pelouse, le temps de manger. Les autres élèves avaient laissé un certain espace autour d'eux, mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls à profiter du soleil. D'ailleurs, une jeune fille blonde en uniforme de pom-pom girls arrivait vers eux en imitant un cheval au galop.

- J'arrive ! S'écria-t'elle, faisant se pousser les gens sur son chemin.

Elle se laissa tomber sur Santana, qui l'accueillit les bras ouverts.

- Brittany, la reprit Quinn, amusée. Je croyais que tu avais tutorat.

- J'y suis allée, expliqua la jeune fille en se redressant, tandis que Santana faisait glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds de la jeune fille. Mais j'ai croisé cette brute de Tordas, et il m'a traité de sale guine alors …

- Alors tu es venue nous prévenir, complète Puck avec un sourire. Blaine …

- Je te suis !

Ils se levèrent tous les deux, essuyant leurs pantalons. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers eux, un peu craintivement. Leur réputation n'était plus à faire.

- Ne sois pas trop long, soupira Kurt, en se levant lui aussi.

- Promis.

Blaine l'embrassa rapidement, et lorsqu'il se recula, un rayon de soleil fit briller la dernière boucle d'oreille de Kurt.

_Un minuscule couteau d'argent._

_Blaine se l'était promis, ce serait le seul dont il aurait besoin à présen_t.

* * *

Voilà. Je n'ai rien à ajouter.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours très plaisir !


End file.
